


24 Hours A Day 🕗 Eight PM (Akira Udou)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [21]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Where the hell is that boy?” You muttered, leaning against a nearby tree. Night had fallen, accompanied by crickets. You had been waiting in the park for about twenty-five minutes for the infamous beast to show up. He was the one to call you, he should have been on time.
Relationships: Udou Akira/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕗 Eight PM (Akira Udou)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Akira ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Where the hell is that boy?” You muttered, leaning against a nearby tree. Night had fallen, accompanied by crickets. You had been waiting in the park for about twenty-five minutes for the infamous beast to show up. He was the one to call you, he should have been on time.

“You haven’t been waiting long, have you?” Akira smiled.

You glared at the younger boy.

“Before you respond to that, just let me say this.” He leaned forward, bringing you into a passionate kiss.

You tugged at his bottom lip. “You better be lucky I love you so damn much.”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
